


Parchment

by whatadaytoexplode



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Ben is a nerd, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Post-TRoS, Reylo Valentines Exchange, could be smut just ask if you want, like if the writers weren't sadists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadaytoexplode/pseuds/whatadaytoexplode
Summary: In which Ben Solo writes poetry for Rey and thinks he is good at hiding it.Set post-TROS, in which Ben Solo lives.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Parchment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchsoup/gifts).



> Prompt: Author's choice/any prompt you like
> 
> An RFFA gift to witchsoup. I sort of feel like I'm cheating because this particular prompt is more like a self-prompt. But here it is--just Ben and Rey being soft and finding a home in one another. I hope you like it, though! :)

The living room went nearly pitch-black the moment that the front door slid closed. Rey kicked off her boots, and without even bothering to fumble for the light switch, she walked towards the faint glow she could see from somewhere down the hall. She was too tired from her trip—she had just taken the _Falcon_ back from Rose Tico’s shipyard after its floatation pontoons were finally reinstalled, alongside massive repairs on its hydraulic system and binary motivator due to an unfortunate journey it had taken involving lightspeed skipping among other reckless maneuvers in the hands of Poe Dameron almost a month back. 

Outside of their home, aftershocks of the war still were solidly felt. The fight was over, but the toll it had taken was far from getting there. Everyone mourned, but greater than the mourning was how everyone, in different ways, rebuilt their own lives after years and years of knowing nothing but fighting battles as though it were the last. 

But there was nowhere else to go but forward. So when most everyone else went back to their own homes, Rey, the nobody from nowhere, set out on a journey to find her own. Although it didn’t take her much time searching. 

After the final battle, she regrouped with the other Resistance fighters on Ajan Kloss with the sole intention of bidding her friends goodbye. Because in a clearing on the Endor moon Kef Bir, with a fallen starship to serve as her landmark, was Ben Solo awaiting her return. 

With the help of her newfound friend Jannah she made it to the location, at which he met her with a searing welcome kiss under the light of the setting suns. And aboard his TIE Whisper, adventures unfolded before them.

Now they were residents of a secluded stone house by the lake on a planet in the Beshqek system, and tonight Rey couldn’t be happier to join him in the comfort of their bed. Running a hand over her sore shoulder, she shrugged off her gear and let it fall on the floor she walked on, which was followed subsequently by her coat. 

Ben must already be asleep, she figured from the homely, familiar silence. But then again, he was a man mostly quiet and lost in his own thoughts; even his humor and snarky comebacks at her were often spoken in hushed tones. The most vocal she’d ever witnessed him being was only when he laughed…

And, well, also when they were in bed. A thrill ran through her, suddenly needing to see him, to hear his voice, and she quickened her steps. 

As she approached the hall, she discovered that the light was not coming from their bedroom, but from the door of his study that was left ajar. She softened her footsteps, a sense of giddy anticipation within her escalating. She poked her head in the doorway and found him sitting before his desk, writing. 

Throughout the few weeks they’d lived together, she had seen him like this once or twice, with his nose stuck in a book or in sheets of parchment with his calligraphy set to his right, completely absorbed by his work, completely enveloped in his own space. But in those instances, Rey decided to leave him be in his privacy and just proceed to wait for him in their room.

This time, however, she decided to stay, and leaned on the doorframe. She was tired and she missed him, damn it. And if she were being honest she wanted his attention tonight after being separated from him all day. 

She watched him write over one of the pages with his delicate penmanship, his face wearing a wistful, faraway expression.

It took him a moment before he froze up, finally noticing, and upon seeing her he jolted in his seat, and Rey’s hand darted toward his direction, using the Force to catch the small ink jar that he was about to knock over. She set the bottle back down and heard him gasp, “Rey.” 

With the same startled eyes, he looked back at her, scrambling to turn over the sheets laid out in front of him, the paper blotting when he pressed his hand absently on it. He stood up as she crossed the room, leaning down to meet her as she went on her toes to kiss him, propping one hand on atop the desk between them and holding his cheek with the other. 

"I didn’t hear you come in," he said when they pulled apart. Hurriedly he walked around to her side of the desk and wrapped her in his arms.

“I didn’t want to be heard,” she said, her eyes fixed on his lips, as their distance from her own receded. He placed his hands on her hips and she clung to his tunic, sighing into his mouth when he slipped his tongue past her lips. 

She lay a hand onto the surface beside them, and the texture of paper on her fingertips brought her back to their surroundings. She withdrew from his hold. "What's all this?" 

“Er, nothing,” he said, but he flattened his hand on the parchment sheet she was touching.

“I’m already aware that you’re fond of writing, Ben.”

His eyes darted to her face, and she was smiling tenderly. Endeared, if he dared believe. “You are?”

She nodded, carefully prying the sheet out from under his palm. She looked back at him and smiled. “I’ve even read a few—ones I found in the _Falcon_ some time ago.”

“Oh.” was all he said, his eyebrows furrowing although his ears were beginning to go red. Rey, on the other hand, could only recall the innocent sadness in those words. He must have written them when he was young, for they were predominantly about his parents, as well as his ‘Uncle Chewie.’ But never had each piece failed to resonate his loneliness even as a child, and his agitation toward his then-unexposed power in the Force.

Rey returned her eyes to the desk, turning the piece of parchment to face her. She grinned at him in jest. "Is this one about me?" 

But his voice was plaintive when he spoke. "It is." 

Once more, Ben Solo felt nervous about sharing yet another part of himself with Rey. It wasn’t that he did not trust her to understand, it was only that somehow this felt different, for he was revealing things that were literally the contents of his heart.

He watched her hand instead as her fingers traced the smudged, drying ink.   
  


_but only within the confines of your arms_

_have I felt the freest._

  
"Ben," she said in a breath, her voice breaking. When he looked back at her, his heart swelled at the sight of her eyes glossed with tears. Her lips trembled as she held his gaze, laying the parchment back down on the desk and throwing her arms around his neck.

“Rey, you’re crying,” was all he could manage to say. Which was laughable, considering how his own vision was beginning to blur from his own tears.

"'You color all the galaxy,'" she quoted one of the lines when she pulled away, smiling up at him. "That's exactly what I think of you."

He held her face, dipping his head to press his lips to hers. She was giggling into his mouth as he circled an arm around her waist, his attempts to deepen the kiss foiled by her laughter. When he pulled away a badly hidden smile brightened his eyes while his skin went increasingly red. 

"Ben Solo," she began again, and he kissed her between her phrases. "galactic legend, waxing poetic—blushing over a girl." 

He clenched his jaw, his mouth quivering as he stared hungrily at her. His thumb grazed her lower lip, and already the mischief in her eyes sent a rush of desire down his spine.

"You can't kiss your way out of this; it's much too fun teasing you." 

He chuckled and went for it again, this time tilting her head back and plunging his tongue past her lips, deepening the kiss so much that she couldn't stifle her moan. 

"You and I—” he began, letting her go for a moment to pull his tunic over his head and then captured her lips again with his, “—have _very_ different ideas on teasing."

** end **

**Author's Note:**

> they bang in the end uwu


End file.
